Pair of ghost halfas
by fighterofflames
Summary: After watching some Danny Phantom episodes, Brady and Boomer see a glowing green light in the middle of the forest. Who knows what could happen when these two see the thing for themselves. Discontinued for now. Going to restart from the beginning and redo everything in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pair of Kings.**

"Hey Boomer, I just rented this show where it is full of ghosts." Brady said coming into their room smiling.

"What is it with you and ghosts? We know they exist since we saw that woman pop out of… I don't even want to remind myself of that." Boomer said shivering at the thought.

"Look man this is no ordinary show. It's Danny Phantom." Brady showed Boomer the DVD. Boomer grabbed the DVD.

"Oh, this show was cool and probably the best ghost show ever besides Casper."

"Dude when did Casper fight other ghosts?" Brady raised an eyebrow and sat on his bed.

"Ok never mind what I said. I wonder if that place exists anyway."

"Why would you wonder if the ghost zone exists?"

"No, I mean the portal. Wouldn't it be cool if we were half human and half ghost?"

"Oh that would be sweet, we could do so many things that we never able to do earlier."

They looked up and imagined what it would be like except it was stopped when Lanny came walking into their room and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"We were on our way to watch 'Danny Phantom.'" Brady said and grabbed the DVD. Brady and Boomer left their room leaving Lanny alone.

"Hey wait for me." Lanny ran after them.

Meanwhile Mason and Mikayla were getting the DVD player ready since Brady found a way to get it sent over to Kinkow. "Why are we watching this show?" Mikayla asked her dad.

"Because this show might be interesting." Mason told her.

"You only saw one episode dad, and that was the episode where it was Halloween. You only liked the sword."

"So, the sword actually looked cool. Plus there might be more episodes where there are more swords." He walked over to the couch and sat down with his daughter following him.

"Are you also trying to figure out if that ghost zone actually exists so you can get that sword?" Mikayla crossed her arms.

"Alright fine yes. If that place actually exists I can get a cool sword somewhere in that place."

"Hey Mason, there are more dangers if you just go in there anyway." Brady said coming down the stairs with Boomer and Lanny.

"Yeah, there's a hunter full of equipment, a ghost rocker…" Boomer was interrupted by Mason.

"What do you mean rocker?" Mason asked.

"I mean a ghost of rock and roll." Mason nodded. "There's also a ghost who can call all types of technology, a wishing ghost who grants wish but leaves some bad things on the side, and so much more that I can hardly name them all." Boomer looked at Brady.

"Don't look at me Boomer. I only remember Danny and his clone cousin Dani." Brady and Boomer shrugged. Brady put the DVD in the DVD player. Everyone sat down, and Brady started the movie.

**We're on top of the world  
>We're at the top of the world<br>We're at the top of the world  
>We're at the top-top-top of the world<strong>

**We're in the building  
>So people come put your hands up<br>Top of the world  
>We're at the top of the world<strong>

**Me & my homie  
>At baby we're taking over<br>Top of the world  
>Were at the top-top-top of the world<strong>

**We diss the swagga u know  
>Together we're gonna flow<br>Yeah, we're so sick with it yeah  
>Say, we're so sick with it yeah<strong>

**They're standing close you know  
>Hard to believe, but it's true<br>Yeah, we're so sick with it  
>Say, we're so sick with it<strong>

**We go rock this throne  
>Let the kingdom come, yeah<br>At the top of the world**

**We are proud as kings  
>Hear the island sing, yeah<br>At the top of the world**

After watching some episodes Brady and Boomer couldn't sleep again. "I'm blaming you for making us watch that show. We had nightmares in the past about ghosts remember."

"Don't blame me." Brady said getting out of bed. "Plus I can't sleep because there is some green glowing thing outside." They go over to the ledge and look outside and see the green glowing thing. "Let's go check it out." Brady goes back and was about to leave the room.

"Are you crazy? We have no idea what that thing is."

"Do you want to find out or stay here?"

"Let's go." They left the room quietly and went into the forest. They followed the path to where the thing that was glowing green. When they arrived there they saw a glowing swirl that was green. "Is it just me or does that look like a portal that will take us to the ghost zone?"

"Only one way to find out." They step into the portal only to get shocked while walking into it. They fell out of the portal then it disappeared. They blacked out when they saw the portal disappear.

The next day Mikayla and some guards went out to search for them since she couldn't find them in their usual hanging out areas. "Why would they go out during the night anyway?" She asked herself and sighed. "Those guys are in so much trouble." She stopped when she saw them on the ground unconscious. "Guards, take them back to the castle immediately." The guards grab Boomer and Brady and take them back to the castle.

When they arrived at the castle Mikayla explained how she found them. "You have no idea why they are unconscious?"

"I have no clue dad for all we know they could have been sleep walking."

Mason turned his head towards the kings and shrugs. "I guess we'll find out when they wake up."

After a hour had passed Brady and Boomer started to wake up. "Hey Boom, what time is it?" Brady asked getting out of bed.

Boomer looked at the clock. "I don't know. There hasn't been an electrical outlet since we got here." Boomer got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Brady went to the pool table and grabbed a pool stick. He set up the balls and got it ready. He was about to hit the white ball when the pool stick fell through his hands.

"How did that happen?" Brady shrugged and grabbed it only for his hand to go through it. He looked at his hand then tried to grab it again. This time he was successful to make his hand to go through the floor instead. "Ok not what I wanted to do."

Boomer walked into the room and smiled, "Hey you got it ready this time." He saw Brady pick up the stick off the floor. "Why was the pool stick on the floor?"

"It fell through my hands for some odd reason." Brady hit the white ball with the pool stick and broke the triangle of the fifteen balls.

"That is odd, because the only time you drop the pool stick is because of Mikayla." Boomer grabbed a pool stick got ready to hit the white ball. When he was getting ready Brady noticed that Boomer's legs were disappearing.

"Is it just me or are your legs disappearing?" Brady asked pointing at Boomer's legs. Boomer looked down and noticed it as well.

"What's happening with my legs?" Boomer asked nervously and started to shake nervously as well.

"Remember that portal we saw last night?"

"You mean that green glowing swirl we saw in the woods?"

"Yeah that's the one; we might be getting powers since it did shock us for trying to go in there."

"Brady, don't be ridiculous."

"You might want to look at your legs again." Boomer looks down and notices them gone.

"Ok maybe you are right this time, but how are we going to explain to everyone when they ask us why we were in the forest?"

"Don't worry. We'll tell them the truth and leave out the part about the portal." Brady said nodding his head when Mikayla.

"Well you two have some explaining to do." She said walking up to them. "Why were you two out in the forest during the night?"

"We couldn't sleep. So we went for a walk and something hit us in the head and made us unconscious. When I woke up I thought of you though." He walked up to her and was pushed back more than when he came forward.

"Don't start that right now." She looked at them and sighed. "I actually thought you guys done something else, but since no one is complaining you guys are lucky this time."

"You have no faith in us Mikayla." Boomer said shaking his head. "You are not cool to me." Mikayla raised an eyebrow.

"Your lunch is ready down stairs anyway." She left the room leaving the two alone.

"Like I said. Do not mention this to anyone about us having powers." Brady said then started to walk out of his room when his feet fell through the floor making him trip. "I meant to do that." He said getting up.

**Tell me what you think of this story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings or Danny Phantom.**

"Hey Mason what are you doing?" Brady asked when coming outside eating sandwich.

"I'm waiting for the mail to come again. Why are you walking around eating a sandwich?" Mason asked getting in his face.

"You don't have to get in my face to ask me a question Mason." Brady pushed Mason back a bit. "I know you think that something happened while we were gone, but nothing happened. We just went for a walk during the night and something hit our heads making us become unconscious."

"Ok, here it comes." They back up while the big box fell down and broke when it hit the ground. Brady went into the mail and found a letter for both him and Boomer.

"Well, I might want to take this to Boomer." Brady left Mason alone with the mail.

"I told you that all they know." Mikayla said walking from behind the doors Brady walked through.

"Ok you were right, but something is up. I plan to find out sometime." They start looking through the mail. "Hey this might be my new sword that I ordered." He grabs the package and opens it. "This was not what I expected." He sees the sword is nice and shiny but is completely plastic. Mikayla rolls her eyes and goes back into the castle.

"Hey Boomer, check this…" Brady tripped and fell again and hit his head through the pool table this time. "Ok," he got up and continued, "As I was saying. This letter came for us today." Brady handed Boomer the letter.

"Wow this is for us. Do you know who it is from?" Boomer asked. Brady grabbed the letter back.

"Only one way to find out." He opens the letter only to find it blank. "That's weird." Boomer comes up and notices that it is blank as well.

"I have to agree." Then Brady's hand started to glow purple. "Why is your hand glowing?"

"I don't know." Brady raised his hand up close to his face then saw some letters appear on the note. "Hey Boomer, the glow is making the letter appear now." Boomer looked at the letter.

"It's from some guy named Clockwork. I wonder who Clockwork is?" Boomer squinted his face at Brady then shrugged.

_Dear Brady and Boomer_

_Recently you guys had found out that you two are developing powers. These powers are more than just any powers. They are ghost powers. You two are invited to attend the Academy for halfas in the Ghost Zone. I will meet you two in person when you read this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Clockwork_

Suddenly a clock appeared and stopped time. Then a ghost appeared and put the two time medallions on the kings. "What's going on?" Brady asked looking around.

"Do not be alarmed Boomer and Brady for I am only here to talk." Clockwork said to them.

"A ghost! !" Boomer hides himself behind Brady.

"Wait a minute; are you that ghost on Danny Phantom?" Brady asked pointing at Clockwork.

"I see that you remember something this time. Yes, I am Clockwork." Clockwork turned from a man to an old man.

"You do turn different ages whenever you want to." Boomer said looking up at Clockwork. He got from behind Brady and looked at Brady then at Clockwork again.

"So about this school for halfas?" Brady asked sitting down on the pool table then he fell through the table.

"I see that your powers are already taken affect." Clockwork said frowning.

"Thanks for noticing." Brady got up and dusted himself off.

"You two will learn how to maintain the powers that you know that you guys have and discover more powers along the way."

"In other words we have to go to school. See ya later." Boomer said then started to leave the room.

"Hold on Boomer. I say that we have to go." Brady said looking at Boomer.

"We were the most picked on when we went to our old school in Chicago."

"Yeah but this isn't Chicago. We get to meet all types of people at this school. Well we will mostly meet people who are like us now."

"How do we know that this isn't some type of trick though?"

"Would we have powers if this was some type of trick?"

"You make a good point. Fine I'll go, but how are we not going to tell Mason and the others in the kingdom?"

"There's no need to do that. When you learn how to duplicate they will hardly notice the difference. I will make a couple copies taking your places and bring you to the academy." Clockwork made copies and disappeared in a cloud of smoke with Boomer and Brady. "Time in." Clockwork started time again with the copies in place of the originals of Boomer and Brady.

They appeared at the Academy, and the boys were impressed. "This place looks nice." Boomer said looking around noticing people walking by both ghost and human.

One person stopped and looked at the kings then at Clockwork. He smiled, "Welcome to the academy for halfas. Most people know who I am since there is a show made after me."

"You're Danny Phantom." Brady said pointing at him. "Nice to meet you I'm Brady, and this is my twin brother Boomer." The three shaked hands and greeted each other.

"Young Daniel, please show these two around the school and get them ready for the beginners class." Clockwork said then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Let's go guys." Danny said then led them down the hall. "Most beginner classes teach you the basic three powers: flying, intangibility, and invisibility."

"We kind have noticed being invisible and intangible before we got here." Brady said shaking the feeling off from remembering the things that happen to him.

"I use to remember being a beginner, but that was a long time ago. Anyway the beginner's class for you guys is in there. Everyone in there is new right now so don't be shy on making friends." Danny said then walked away then stopped. "The bell will ring for your classes like in a normal high school. The teacher will give you guys the schedules of what you will be taking." Danny started to float away leaving the two alone.

"Well time to start this class." Brady said then walked through the door.

"Show off." Boomer said then opened the door and closed it behind him when he entered.

"Welcome new students, I am Mr. Lavender. Do not ask why I am named that." Brady and Boomer found two seats in the back and sat down. "I will be handing out everything that you need for today and will say one thing. Do not make any enemies at this school." The teacher passed out the schedules to everyone, and the bell rang for them to be dismissed.

Boomer and Brady left the room and went into the hallway. "I might like this after all. Look, it shows us where to go for our next class." Boomer said showing Brady.

"I hope these classes are not boring like the normal classes in high school were." They walked to their next class which taught them how to control being intangible.

"I thought that this was going to be a nightmare, but I was wrong this time." They walked into the classroom and were greeted by Mr. Master.

"Nice to meet you boys please have a seat." He said. The boys grab a seat then the bell rang. "Today I will be teaching how…"

After three classes on the main powers the boys went to lunch. "Boy, I am glad that it is lunch time." Brady said entering the kitchen.

"I know what you mean man. I wonder how we eat though." Boomer asked himself. They noticed Danny waving at them at one table. They went over to Danny and sat down.

"How's the first day going for you guys?" Danny asked them.

"It's going good. How do we get something to eat here?" Boomer asked looking around.

"Ah here comes the buffet for this table." Danny pointed at the huge platter full of meats, pastas, and appetizers.

"Hey Danny how was your day?" A girl said coming over to Danny.

"It is going well Codiak. These two guys over here are Boomer and Brady." Danny said pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Codiak Danny's girlfriend." Codiak smiled and sat next to him.

"Well this is a little awkward." Brady said looking at the couple.

"Never mind that let's just eat dude." Boomer said grabbing a plate with steak and mozzarella sticks on it.

"You guys must be new here." A guy said walking up to the table with a bird on his shoulder. "I'm David and this is Minata." David pointed at the bird and set the bird down on the bench.

"You named a bird?" Boomer asked raising an eyebrow.

The bird transformed into a girl with grey hair and moon silver eyes. "I'm a shape shifter actually." Minata said grabbing some meat.

"Why would David choose a girl like you, I'll never know." Another girl said walking up to the table. "I'm Danielle also known as Dani."

"I'm Brady, and this is Boomer nice to meet you Dani." Brady said which made her smile.

"Glad to see some people call me what I want them to call me." Dani glared at Danny.

"Hey, don't give me that look." Danny said pointing at her.

"Where are you guys from?" Codiak asked Boomer and Brady.

"Oh we're from Kinkow." Boomer said.

"I've never heard of it." Minata said.

"It's actually an island that's probably why you never heard of it. We're the kings of that island." Brady said exaggerating it a little.

"Well here you guys are just normal halfas who just joined even if you are a king." David said eating a slice of pizza.

"Dude, don't you have meditation after school?" Dani asked David.

"I do. Don't bother me about my meditation purposes." He glared at Dani who backed off.

"Why does he have to meditate?" Brady asked Danny in a whisper.

"He has super hearing. He meditates because his powers need him to. That is al we know." Danny grabbed some fries and started to eat them.

"May I…" Boomer started but was interrupted by Minata.

"Don't ask him at all." Minata finished her food with David, and they left the table.

"Well we better get to the next class Boomer." Brady said then got up.

"When does lunch end?" The bell rang dismissing them. "I had to open my mouth." They went to the next class which was the element class where they learn what element they would hold if possible.

"Hello boys welcome to element class. I'm Frostbite." Frostbite said. "You will touch each element. Once your hand is stuck on one of the elements that means you have the element."

"What if we have more than one element?" Brady asked noticing there were several rooms to teach each element.

"Then you are a lucky person. David, bring out the elements." David came into the room and made water, ice, fire, rocks, small tornado, lightning bolt, and clouds.

"Why are their clouds?" Boomer asked looking at Frostbite.

"It's the weather." David said making ice crystals.

"Go ahead and choose. If it hurts you then you do not have the element." Frostbite said smiling.

"You really know how to make us comfortable." Brady said touching the lightning bolt which shocked him making his hair stand straight up. Boomer just laughed and touched the water. Brady went to the fire and put his hand above it. "I can feel the heat so that can't be it."

"No kidding my hand can't come out of the water." Boomer said then touched the water with his other hand and it got stuck as well. "Make that two elements." David came over and grabbed both hands and removed them. "Thanks David."

"No problem." David walked over to Brady who got his hands stuck on the wind tornado and the cloud.

"The cloud is a rare power element. You are really lucky to have control of the weather." Frostbite said smiling. "As for Boomer I will be teaching how to control your ice element; water will be on the other end of the room. The weather is taught two rooms down and the wind is next door on the right."

After Frostbite said that David absorbed all the powers and started to walk away. "How does he have all the elements?" Boomer asked as David left the room.

"He has found a rare power that gave him all of these powers. That is pretty much the only reason why he is being taught by Clockwork."

"What powers does he have?" Brady asked curiously.

"More than I even know. He has so many powers; now Clockwork can hardly keep up with David's powers." Frostbite led Boomer into ice training as Brady went into weather training.

After two classes of training, everyone met behind the school for target practice when it came to shoot ecto beams. "David will demonstrate how to do it. After he demonstrates how it is done, he will probably show off in front of the new halfas." An Observant said into the microphone.

"Here it goes." David fired ecto beams out of his hands and hit the targets one by one. "Fancy time." David started dancing and firing the beams out of his fingers and hit every target in the middle perfectly.

"You are embarrassing the people who do not have your powers." Someone yelled from the crowd of students. David just stopped and turned his head to where it came from. David started to float over to the place where he heard that.

"Oh no, David stop." Minata said getting in his path. "That person could be new for all we know."

"He's not new. He's the one who wanted this school close ever since it started." David floated down to the guy. "You have a lot of nerve talking like that. Have you forgotten that I am the only student that is aloud to give detention or demerits?"

"You tell me every time I say something bad about you. Why don't you just leave this place like you should? You are the only halfa that shouldn't be here." The boy said.

David hit a rainbow that was on the necklace that was around his neck. Out came a weapon that had four pointy teeth and handle that was shaped like a heart. The weapon had all the colors of the rainbow with the front part all white. "May I remind you of some powers that I have?"

The boy looked at the weapon and looked back at David then nodded. "You always have to pick on him don't you?" Minata said to the guy.

"Greg, inside now." Clockwork said pointing to the door.

"Time for everyone eels to have normal training right now." Frostbite said making everyone turn their head towards him.

"You ready Boomer?" Brady asked him.

**So ends part two of this story. I hope that you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings or Danny Phantom.**

"This is a nightmare come true." Boomer said sighing then watched people practice. After school they were packing a few things that they were given. Clockwork appeared in the room which caught Boomer by surprise and made him fall back and hit his head in the locker. "A little help here."

"You can just make your head intangible." Brady said grabbing his new bag that he was given.

"I hope you two enjoyed you time being here today." Clockwork said to the kings as they were getting ready to go back.

"This place is more fun than any other school I have been to in my life." Boomer said grabbing some icicles he made. He absorbed them into his hands and giggles. "That tickles."

"We can't leave any evidence back at home that we've been here though. So where could we put this stuff Clockwork?" Brady asked turning to Clockwork.

Clockwork chuckled, "I'm glad that you are thinking Brady. There is a cave where no one knows about it except one person you met besides me." Clockwork said smiling at them.

"Who else do we know besides Clockwork that can do things like him?" Boomer asked himself.

Brady snapped his fingers. "It's so obvious."

"It is?"

"Yeah, David is the only person that we have been asking about this entire time when we were here. We did learn a few things about him."

"Well we better be going then." Boomer said quickly hoping to go surfing since he has been gone for a while. Clockwork made them a portal.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Clockwork said waving goodbye.

"See ya." They said then walked through the portal.

"You ready to go as well?" Clockwork asked David who grabbed the guys stuff to put in the cave.

"This is going to be interesting." David walked through the portal and went into the cave. A bird followed right after him going through the portal.

"She has got to learn that David has missions, and he needs to be alone. In this case she wants to make sure no girl gets him while he is there. She is picking up on a few things from the last time I remember." Clockwork closed the portal and floated back to his tower.

"It feels good to be back, but I am so looking forward to go back tomorrow." Brady said entering his room with Boomer.

"I wonder where the copies are." Boomer said then saw the copies running into the room. They disappeared and the particles floated into their brains. "I'm glad they didn't destroy anything while we were gone." Boomer and Brady high fived during it Brady accidentally made his hand glow shooting it at Boomer's hand. Boomer flew back and hit the stand holding the vase. The vase fell immediately and smashed when it hit the ground.

"We always have a way when it comes to the vase." Brady said looking at the vase then helped Boomer up off the ground.

"I heard a crash." Lanny said running into the room. He looked down and saw the vase shattered. "How many times have you guys broken that vase?"

"We lost count after we broke it the first time." Boomer said looking at the vase then at Brady. They shrugged and grabbed a map and left the room leaving Lanny alone.

"Where are you guys going?" They just keep on walking. "Come on guys tell your cousin." He chased them down and stopped them in front of the door of the kingdom. "Why won't you guys tell me?"

"We don't have top tell you where we are going since we are just going for walk." Brady said grabbing the door handle.

"Then why do you have the map?"

"In case we get lost we can find our way back duh." Brady and Boomer went through the doors and left the kingdom.

Mikayla saw them leaving and asked, "Where are they going?"

Lanny turned around and said, "I don't know. All they said was they were going for a walk." Mikayla rolled her eyes and went to her father.

Meanwhile Brady and Boomer checked to make sure that the area was clear. They went intangible and flew threw the trees. "This is more fun than walking through the trees and getting hit in the face with branches." Boomer said flying through a tree.

"I know what you are talking about brother." They land on the ground and look around. "How are we supposed to know where he is?" Brady said looking around.

"Hey look, that bird looks familiar." Boomer said looking at the bird. Bird was nudging its head for them to follow. "Why is it doing that with its head?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to follow it." Brady said flying after the bird.

"Wait for me." Boomer flew after him. They followed the bird to a cave. Brady was about to go inside the cave when Boomer said, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Relax man. Why would a bird come in a cave unless it was someone we met?" Brady went into the cave with Boomer shaking a little with the thought of entering a cave that was led by a bird. He followed Brady into the cave and saw that there were crystals in the cave.

"Man this is better than I had hoped." Boomer looked at some of the crystals then at Brady who was looking around the cave.

"Hey David, we're here right now." Brady said walking further into the cave. He saw a passage coming up and smiles. "I know that you're here."

"I was waiting for those words." David walked out of the passage which surprised Boomer a bit. The bird landed on his shoulder, and he smiled. "Thank you Minata for leading them here. You know what to do." The bird flies off his shoulder and transforms into a wolf and walks to the cave entrance. "You guys just wanted to see what cave to look for just incase you guys want to train outside of the academy." David sat down on a rock and leaned back against the wall.

"I have something to ask. How come we screwed up flying in class but not on the way here?" Boomer asked walking toward his brother and David.

"Simple when one thing is on the mind concentration is not broken." David made an apple appear in his hand and started to eat it.

"I can't think of anything except for learning to control my ecto beams." Brady said remembering what had happened earlier.

David chuckled, "That happened to me a few times when I started having my powers and all. I do have one thing to teach you though."

"What is it?" Brady sat down on a rock near David.

"You guys know that in order to be a halfa you have to have a ghost half. Try to transform by just thinking about it."

"Ok this better work." Brady closed his eyes and thought about turning into his ghost half but nothing happened. "Ghost time!" He yelled and two red rings appeared around his waist. When the rings went over his body his hair had turned white and his eyes were glowing purple. He had on a black shirt with whit lines running down the sides and white pants with purple lines running down the sides. He had white gloves and purple boots covering his hands and feet, and he was a little pale. He looked at his clothes and said, "This is what I call a disguise. You should try it Boomer."

"Fine I'll try it since you did. Ghostarama!" Boomer yelled and two yellow rings appeared around his waist. They went up and down his body changing his look. His hair turned purple and his eyes glowed blue. He was wearing a white shirt with read gloves and black pants with red boots. "My clothes are just plain clothes."

"Those clothes chose to be your ghost form so I don't feel pity." David said getting up from the rock.

"How about your ghost form? Are you in it right now or is this your human form?" Boomer asked nudging Brady.

"Must you nudge me?" Brady asked giving Boomer a look.

"Don't give me that look." Boomer squinted his face at Brady's response.

"This is my human half. My ghost half is uncontrollable right now." David walked over to Minata and started petting her.

"She actually enjoys it." Boomer whispered to Brady and starts walking over to pet Minata.

"Uh Boomer, she might only like David petting her." Brady said to him making Boomer stop and step back a few feet.

David got up and looked at the view. "You guys better be going. We'll see you guys on the beach."

"Why do we have to go?" Boomer asked him.

"Where are those two? If they cause trouble they will be in so much trouble." Everyone heard Mikayla say. David sees her coming and turns invisible. Brady and Boomer turned intangible and ran through the walls of the cave. Mikayla walked into the cave and sighed. "If they came into this cave they are so dead." She stops when she sees a wolf looking at her. "I hope that wolf is a nice one and not mean." She steps back to the entrance of the cave and runs for her life.

Minata turned into her normal form and smiles. "You know she will be joining us soon." She turns around and sees David grabbing some swim wear.

"You have powers that make some other halfas jealous." Minata said walking up to him. "Plus you are still developing my shape shifting ability anyway."

"It's weird that I can stop and start time whenever I want, but I can't turn into animals yet." David snaps his fingers and his clothes change. "I like doing that."

Minata transformed into her human form which was black hair and grey eyes. "I'll be right back." She walks into the passage way to change her clothes.

Boomer and Brady transformed somewhere in the jungle and looked around. They saw Mikayla run out of the cave. "She must have thought that Minata was a bad wolf." Brady said. They looked at each other and shrugged. They ran after her and ran into Lanny on the way.

"Where were you guys?" Lanny asked them with curiosity.

"We were walking around then we saw Mikayla running so we were going after her." Boomer said pointing the way Mikayla went.

"Did you guys visit the ghost cave?" The boys raised an eyebrow.

"There's a ghost cave on this island?" Brady asked with curiosity.

"Yeah but you know what never mind it." The kings shrug and ran after Mikayla. "Those guys are going to be in the ride of their life when they visit the cave." He smiles and runs toward the cave.

Mikayla was running and stopped when a glowing green swirl popped right in front of her. She walked towards it and stared at it. She wandered what it was. Boomer and Brady stopped when they saw her about to walk into the portal. "We're in trouble if she ends up like we did." Boomer said pointing at the portal.

Mikayla walked into the portal and was getting shocked more than she ever knew. She tried to get out but couldn't. "Someone help me." Brady ran up to her and grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out. Boomer shrugged and walked into the portal. He pushed her out and the portal disappeared when Boomer walked out of the portal. "Thank you my kings. What happened to me?" She looked at herself making sure nothing was broken.

"You see Mikayla. That portal shocked you and gave you some powers." Brady said pointing to where the portal use to be.

"When you asked us about that time we were in the jungle and were on the ground unconscious." She nodded for Boomer to continue. "We saw that portal and went into it and were shocked as well."

"You guys could have told us that earlier." Mikayla said getting up. "Why didn't you guys say anything about it?"

"Uh tell her Brady." Boomer hid behind Brady.

"We didn't want you guys to be worried about whatever happened to us. Plus we didn't know what effects had taken on us at first. Now we keep it secretive because we were told to by our own kind." Brady said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean one of your own kind?" Mikayla asked crossing her arms.

"You see now that we are human, but we are also half ghost." Boomer said smiling.

"We are what ghosts call halfas." Brady said leaning against a tree.

"Looks like another one will be joining us in the academy." Someone said behind them. Everyone turned around and saw David in his swimming clothes with a girl.

"Who are you guys?" Mikayla asked looking at them crossing her arms.

"We're halfas. We are two people that came from the academy today. These two still have a lot of learning." David pointed at Boomer and Brady. They smiled and waved nervously.

"I'm the wolf that you saw in the cave." Minata said putting a hand on David's shoulder.

"What are your names anyway?" Mikayla asked.

"I'm David and this is my girlfriend Minata…She's a shape shifter." Boomer interrupted David. "As I was saying we are going to be taking you to the academy tomorrow morning with these two." David pointed at Boomer and Brady.

"Why should I go?"

"Mikayla, this will teach you how to control your powers and will help you find more powers that you don't know about." Brady said to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Plus you can make new friends like Danny Phantom."

She turns around and stares at him. "He exists ok." Minata said making Mikayla turn around and stare at her. "Please stop staring or I'll turn into an animal that will do something to hurt you."

"This is all really sudden. I need to pack a few things." Mikayla started but stopped when David put his hand up to stop her.

"You don't have to bring anything ok." Mikayla just nodded her head. "Now go to bed and get some sleep. You need it." She nodded and walked off. "It's getting late guys better get to bed." The kings noticed the sun going down.

"Yeah what time are we leaving?" Boomer asked scratching his head.

"We are leaving at seven in the morning. The earlier you sleep the more rested you'll feel when you get breakfast at the academy." Minata said then left with David going back to the cave.

"Well I guess that we'll be getting some breakfast then." Brady said to Boomer as they were walking towards the castle to get some sleep.

When they walked in they saw Mason looking for Mikayla. "Have you guys seen Mikayla?" Mason asked when they were going upstairs.

"She said something about going to bed right now. She was tired from walking around trying to find us." Brady said to Mason.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Oh we're getting tired so we're going to get some sleep." Boomer said running up to his room.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Brady said then ran up to his room.

"Those guys are getting weird." Lanny said walking into the room.

"Lanny aren't you suppose to make sure those birds do not escape their cages today." Mason stated to Lanny.

"Oh no." They watched as the birds came at them and started to peck them down like crazy.

**I like coming up with stuff that is random. I would like to see what people thought of this story as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pair of Kings.**

The next day Mikayla woke up thinking of what had happened recently. _None of it was real. The portal was all a dream. _She thought then got out of bed. When she got dressed she went to Boomer's and Brady's room. When she entered she found out it was only 6:45, and the kings were up and ready to go. "Where are you guys going?"

The kings' stair at her then look at each other. "You're coming with us remember. We're going to the academy. Ghost Time!" Brady said making two red rings appear around his waist. The rings went up and down his waist and over his body.

"Ghostarama!" Boomer yelled then two yellow rings appeared around his waist and went up and down his body turning him into his ghost form as well. The guys noticed David coming into the room with a bird on his shoulder.

"You guys ready to go?" David asked when Minata flew over to the couch and transformed into her normal ghost form.

"Ok so none of it was a dream. How are we going to explain this to the people in the castle?" Mikayla asked sitting down on Brady's bed.

"You don't have to. Just trust us Mikayla." Minata said. David made a portal and offered everyone to enter in it. Boomer went in first followed by Brady. Mikayla was nervous to go in but was pushed in by Minata. David made copies of the three and closed the portal when he entered in it.

"Don't worry Mikayla. We're just going to get something to eat then someone will show you to homeroom." Brady said leading her to the kitchen.

"I sort of got lost last time when we were heading towards the kitchen." Boomer said following Brady as well.

"You walked into the dumpster. I brought us to the kitchen. Ah, here we are." Brady said showing her the room.

"Come on guys Danny should be here." Minata said leading everyone to the table where two girls and a guy were sitting.

"Hey guys good to see you guys again." Danny said watching everyone walking over there. "Who is this?"

"This is Mikayla. She became a halfa last night when she saw the portal." Brady said. "Ah here comes breakfast." The buffet came on the table full of eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and sausages.

"So you work those these two. Is it easy or hard to control these guys?" Codiak asked her with curiosity.

"I don't even know you guys." Mikayla said backing away a bit.

"Sorry I'm Codiak. This is Danny my boyfriend." Codiak grabbed a waffle and pored maple syrup on it.

"Where's Dani?" Minata asked eating some sausage.

"She's on her way. The portal made her take a longer route here since it was her first portal she had ever done." Danny said taking a bight into his eggs.

The doors open and Dani walks in drenched in snow. She walked over to the table and shook the snow all over Danny who absorbed it into his body. "I found myself in the Far Frozen. I need more training now." She sat down at the table and noticed Mikayla at the table. "Who's this?" She pointed at Mikayla.

"Oh this is Mikayla. She's joining us today since there was an accident yesterday with a portal and her." Minata said finishing her breakfast.

"Got to go guys." David said seeing Clockwork coming through the doors. He grabbed his bag and walked over to Clockwork. "What's up?"

"You should know who wants this school captured. Gather your team and check it out." Clockwork left the room. David walked back over to the table and tapped on Minata's and Danny's shoulder. He nudged his head for them to follow. They nodded and followed him out of the kitchen.

"What's that about?" Boomer asked then fell through the bench because Brady made it intangible.

"Nice, David was given a warning from Clockwork again. His team is checking it out whatever their checking out. I wish that I was on his team though." Codiak sighed and left the table.

"Do we get to be a part of the team?" Brady asked Dani.

"When you guys prove that you are good enough then you will be put on a team." Dani finished her food and nudged her head for Mikayla to follow her to the beginner's class.

"I guess that I'll go now." Mikayla said then left the table leaving the boys by themselves.

Meanwhile David's team watched Walker's prison. "Why would he want to capture the academy again?" A guy said playing with his yo-yos.

"I'm still wondering why you are a part of the team Chad." Minata said glaring at him.

"What is he up to?" Danny asked himself.

David looked over the rock the six of them were hiding behind. "Check the computers again Elana." Danny said looking over the rocks with David.

"I'm already on it." Elana hacked into Walker's files again and looked for the ideas. "Found them again. They plan on attacking in a few minutes after they capture us from spying on them. Sarita, you know what to do." Sarita gets her bow and arrows ready.

"Hold on. Our spying isn't a trap fighting into the jail is. He'll attack the school only if we attack him. I should have seen it coming. He has the school surrounded if we attack now the school will be attacked." David said sighing. "Danny, Elana, I need you guys to send a message to Frostbite and tell him that the school is surrounded."

Meanwhile at the academy, Frostbite was in his office when he started to hear something. 'Frostbite, listen closely. The academy is surrounded by Walker's guards and more. You have to stop them before they attack and try to take over the academy.' Danny thought to him.

"So we're surrounded again this time their hiding." Frostbite looked out the window and saw nothing. "Time to set the alarms." Frostbite pulled the alarm and ran down out of his office in into the fighting room since it was also a meeting place as well. He saw all the students come into the room and sat down on the flying benches. "We are surrounded again by Walker's men. I need Erik's team, Colton since you work alone, and Codiak's team. The rest protect the academy from the inside." Frostbite left with thirteen students through the main door.

"You guys better obey this time because you guys have no idea what we are up against." Mikayla said leaving the fighting room.

"Tell me again how we got into this mess?" Boomer said staring at Brady.

"We walked into a portal and were shocked by it. Now we can prove that we are able to fight." Brady said about to leave through the door.

"We're doing the same thing again. It's just like fight school. We need more training first." Boomer left through the door leaving Brady alone.

"He's right you know." Dani said behind him.

"You're not with either team?" Brady asked pointing outside.

"I wish. I am still being trained to be a part of a team because I am Danny's clone. Danny told me that in order to be a part of a team you have to prove it, and I will prove it sometime." Dani walked through the door leaving Brady alone.

"Of all the people that I met in my life I thought that she would be part of a team even a weak one." Brady clapped his hands together when he thought of something. "I know. I need to remember the show. I need to remember how Danny fought the enemies with his powers. I need to use my mind." Brady closed his eyes and floated in mid air and saw four guards appear into the fighting room. He also noticed that he was the only person in the room as well. He transformed into his ghost form and smiled. "I think that it is time to fight with some wind." Brady sucked some air into his mouth and blew as hard as he could at the guards.

"We must get past this kid." One of the guards said trying to fly towards Brady.

"This wind is getting strong not even Walker can get through it." Another guard said trying to fly towards Brady.

Brady stopped blowing and flew towards them smiling. "I think that you guys should leave the academy alone." Brady punched one guard in the gut and made him fly back into the wall. The guards drew their cuff sticks and pointed them at Brady. Brady made the blue aurora come around his hands and shot the sticks out of the guards' hands. "I think the weather today calls for some lightning." The four clouds appear over their heads and start shooting lightning bolts out hitting the guards pretty hard.

"Let's get out of here."

"I agree." The guards left the building with the clouds still following them.

"Hey Frostbite look." Colton said pointing at the four guards retreating. They watched four storm clouds follow the guards out of the academy and saw the clouds chasing the guards back to Walker's prison. "How many people have that ability?"

"Very few have it. We just got one yesterday, but he couldn't…" Frostbite and Colton watched the storm clouds come back and saw them shock four more guards that were fighting.

"Where did these storm clouds come from?" One guard asked trying to make it go away.

"You might want to se what is coming sir." The guards turn their attention to a white haired boy glowing blue and white.

"Let's storm this battle up now." Brady said making storm clouds form above every guards head.

"This is bad." Bullet said looking above him then got hit by lightning bolts. "You think that you can defeat me with a little lightning?"

"How about some wind?" Brady sucked in his breath then breathed out and made Bullet fly back into a rock. Brady stopped the wind from his mouth and turned to some guards who were retreating. "These guys are wimps." The guards stop then turn toward Brady. They look at each other then charge at Brady who blew hard at them making them fly far away from the academy.

"I would think Walker would have trained these guys better than the first encounter with a halfa, but I am wrong." Bullet said getting out of the rock and flying away. "We have a new weather guy in the halfa group, and he is packing major windy storms."

The thirteen and Frostbite stare at Brady who is watching the guards run in retreat. Brady turns toward them and says, "I have some things to learn in school." He was about to fly back but Frostbite stopped him from moving.

"I see that you have figured out how to make storm clouds appear even though those powers should only be able to work while on earth. It seems that you make things go a little farther then it should go." Frostbite said rubbing his chin. "I also see that you figured out how to use your wind from your mouth as well."

"Well I just remembered some things that David said when he was with us on the island that one time. I followed my instincts and did what I knew what I could do." Brady rubs his hands together and makes a small tornado come out from them. He made the tornado disperse before anything else could happen.

"So the guards went into retreat before we even arrived." Sarita said coming into view with the others.

"What, did you expect us to have a little fun when we come back?" Minata asked crossing her arms.

"I was just hoping that Codiak was fine." Danny said flying over to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

David floated down towards Brady and stares at him. He reached out his hand and smiled, "Good job." The shook hands which made Brady smile. "You might have remembered a few things Brady, but Chad wants to be on another team anyway."

"Thank you, hey Erik guess who's rejoining the team?" Chad yelled to Erik.

"You wouldn't be yelling if it wasn't you." Erik yelled back to him.

"Wait, I'm on the team." Brady stated. David shook his head yes. "Oh I am so telling Boomer when we get back to the island."

"We train together as a team so I expect you to be in the fighting room after school." David flew over to Minata and gave her a hug.

"I'll be there." Brady flew into the academy and found out that he was wanted in the office immediately. He went to the office and found a piece of paper for him. He picked it up and said, "This is my new schedule? I have new classes now because of that one time. This day gets better and better." He walks into his new first class which was learning how to be able to duplicate. After first hour he went to learn how to shoot ecto blast while using one of his elements in his second class which was also his third class as well.

After third hour, Boomer and Mikayla were on their way to lunch. "Have you seen Brady? I haven't seen him after that attack from Walker." Boomer said shaking his head.

"To tell you the truth no I haven't seen him since then either." Mikayla said walking in the kitchen with him. They sat down at the table with Danny and Codiak already there.

"Hey guys, have you heard the good news?" Codiak asked them.

"What good news? All I heard was that the guards were defeated and were blown away from the academy." Boomer said.

"David got a new teammate added to his team."

"No way, is his team like the best team?" Boomer asked getting a little closer to hear.

"You will see our new teammate soon." Danny said making them stop talking about it. "How are you enjoying this Mikayla?"

"Oh this place is actually nice, and I am actually learning quite a bit about my powers." Mikayla said then saw Brady come in the door. "There he is."

Everyone turns their head towards Brady who was walking with Minata and David. "Where have you been bro? You missed all our classes." Boomer said when Brady sat down at the table.

"Sorry Boomer, but I got a new schedule now so I am taking different classes now." Brady said setting his bag down on the ground which fell through the ground. "Where did my bag go?"

"It…" He jumped through the ground then was punched in the face then got his head stuck in the ceiling. "It was being traded for a newer one since you got new classes." Minata said watching Brady trying to get his head out of the ceiling.

"The ceiling is the only thing where you cannot use your intangible powers to get your head out of." David said spreading the ceiling apart.

"AAAHHH!" Brady fell then hit the ground hard face first. David put the ceiling back together and smiled. "I got to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"I hate to say this but that sounded safer in my head." Boomer said watching Brady get up off the ground.

Brady sat down at the table. "I heard someone just joined your group David." Dani said walking over to the table. David rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Who joined your team?"

"If you just want to know, we'll tell you." Danny said. Dani sat next to him then Clockwork came into the kitchen again.

"I'll be right back." David floated over to Clockwork.

"Is there ever a time when David and Clockwork don't talk?" Boomer asked Minata.

"Clockwork will probably want to talk the team this time since we got someone new." Minata said getting up from the table and floated over there. She nodded then turned around and waved for her teammates to come over there. Danny and Brady nodded and left the table.

Boomer, Mikayla, and Dani eyes went wide as Brady went over to Clockwork with Danny. "I see that you guys are surprised as much as I was." Codiak said watching the six leave the kitchen.

"How did he get to be part of his team? I'm more trained then he is, and I am not even part of a team yet." Dani said shaking her head.

"Did you talk to him during the fight?" Mikayla asked her.

"Yeah I did. You guys watched the show not too long ago, didn't you?" Dani asked getting in Boomer's face.

"Give me some space girl. We did watch it two days ago ok." Boomer said shaking his head as Dani was sitting back down.

"He must have done something that gave him the ability to be with that team." Mikayla said then saw the food coming.

"If you guys want the truth about halfas, we can eat whenever we want and we don't have to eat whenever we want." Dani said walking away from the table and out the door.

"What she means is that we can eat whenever and still be hungry even if we feel full. We don't have to eat because the ghost part makes us able to keep on going without food. You can go for years without eating anything and still be able to do stuff that you were able to do at first." Codiak said eating some fries.

"I see that you have joined their team Brady." Clockwork said smiling.

"Yes sir, I am actually happy that I joined." Brady said looking around the tower. Clockwork had brought the team to his tower for a quick talk. "This place is quite interesting." Brady saw David meditating in bubble dome.

"His meditation time has begun again." Clockwork said making Brady turn his head back to the conversation. Clockwork brought out a necklace that was white and had a cloud on it, and he gave it to Brady. "This necklace has many powers for you to use in the future. You will find out how to use them over time."

"Welcome to the team Brady." Danny said putting an arm around him. "You will get to know the others when we're training today." Sarita and Elana flew out of the tower and back to the academy.

"Well we better be going then." Minata said waving at David goodbye.

"How long does he meditate?" Brady asked Danny when the three flew out of the tower.

"It matters how long he wants to be in there. Every meeting that we have with Clockwork David goes into the bubble for meditation. David and Clockwork are the only people that know why right now. Minata wants to know soon." Danny said. The three land inside the hallway to hear the bell ring. "Well I guess that means that means for us to go now."

"I'll see you guys later." The three split up to their next class. On the way to class Brady ran into Frostbite. "Oh hey Frostbite, what elements does Mikayla have?"

"Unfortunately she has only ecto blasts. We found out that she also has speed and shape shifting into any kind of bird." Frostbite said smiling. "Well I better go teach your twin about his ice powers." Frostbite walks into the ice room while Brady walks into advance wind class.

After two classes on his elements he went to his next class which was for people who have a necklace around their neck. This class was just suppose to teach you the basics nothing else. "Ok this better be a good class." Brady walked into the room to find no one was there. "I'm the only student. This is a nightmare." Brady saw the teacher was none other than Clockwork. "Or this might actually be good."

"I'm glad that you like it when you see that I'm actually teaching you. This is a private class mainly. When you learn the basics you will be joining the others when it comes to your necklace. Go ahead and hit the cloud that is hanging around your neck." Clockwork said pointing at the cloud.

"Ok." Brady hit the cloud and out came a keyblade with a crown for the teeth and a cloud shaped handguard. The thing was half blue and half white. "This is a keyblade. I thought that they only exist in Kingdom Hearts?"

"Mainly you are correct, but each special halfa gets one on his or her own."

"But isn't all of the halfas special?"

"You are actually correct Brady. Some people won't get their necklace until the time is right."

Brady swings the keyblade around and smiles. "So what are the basics that you are going to teach me?"

"I'm already done. The basics were to make sure you understood why the necklace exists and how to use it when you start. Meet everyone in the fighting room. You'll see your teammates there." Clockwork had teleported himself back to the tower leaving Brady alone in the room. Brady hit the necklace and made the keyblade go back inside. He grabbed his stuff and went to the fighting room. He entered the room and saw his team in the fourth training room. He walked over to the room and walked through the door.

"Hey Brady, glad you could finally make it." Minata said flying to the ground with the rest of the team.

"I'm Sarita. I fight best in archery." Sarita said shaking hands with Brady.

"I'm Elana. I have technopathic and telepathic abilities." Elana said shaking hands with Brady when Sarita was done.

"Well I might as well introduce myself to you two. I'm Brady. I am king of the island of Kinkow. I can control the weather and wind is my best element." Brady said smiling. Elana's and Sarita's mouths drop when he said that he was a king of his own island.

"Come on girls. I think that Brady should learn a few things about his keyblade right now." David said the hit the rainbow on his necklace making his keyblade appear. "Let's go everyone."

(I am not going to explain the keyblades here. If you want to know the description then read Total Drama Halfa.) Elana hit the computer on her necklace, Sarita hit her arrow on her necklace, Minata hit her wolf on the necklace, Danny hit the icicle on his necklace, and Brady hit the cloud on his necklace and out came their keyblades.

**Well tell me what you think about this story now. I am going to explain the training in the next chapter from this class and after the class. So the next one will have not much Mikayla or Boomer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings or Danny Phantom.**

"So what will I learn first?" Brady asked putting his keyblade in front of him.

"Sarita try to attack him." Danny said crossing his arms with the keyblade in his hand. Sarita jumped into the air and swung her keyblade at Brady. Brady blocked it with his and threw his keyblade and into the wall.

"Uh, I meant to do that." Brady said. He was about to walk over to it but was stopped by David.

"The best thing about these weapons is that you can call for it to return to you just by thinking about it." Minata said throwing her keyblade into the wall then having it reappear into her hand.

"Try it Brady." Elana said smiling.

Brady was nervous trying this. He reached out his hand and closed his eyes. His keyblade reappeared in his hand. "Wow this is nice. Now I can be prepared for a battle against the tarantula people if they attack us." Brady swung his keyblade around and smiled.

"Well let's see how you can handle two keyblades." Alana said hitting her medallion again making another keyblade appear.

Brady closed his eyes and hit the medallion and out came a second keyblade. The blade was completely red and had a pink heart handguard. The front was also shaped like a crown except it had three teeth instead of four. "He figured it out that quickly?" Sarita asked crossing her arms.

"He needs to not close his eyes when it comes to this stuff though." David said flying to the top and made a water ball appear. "The game is simple. First one to grab the ball wins except no using any powers besides the keyblade. One keyblade per person is the main rule."

"Ok, I have no idea what to do." Brady said then hit his medallion and made the second keyblade disappear.

"It's free for all. Only thing that could be used is the keyblade and the powers that lie within it oh and no time outs during the game." Elana said smiling.

Brady gulped, "This is going to be interesting." Danny rang the bell to start, and everyone just started. Danny and David blocked each others keyblade. David swung his keyblade at Danny's feet. Danny flipped backwards and lands on his feet. Minata jumped and swung her keyblade at Elana. She put her keyblade up and blocked the attack. She swung her keyblade making Minata jump backwards. Sarita smiles and throws her keyblade at him. Brady jumps into the air and in fast motion grabs the keyblade and throws it back at her with his following.

"Ok, I did not see that coming." Sarita said grabbing her keyblade but got hit by Brady's keyblade. She flew back into the wall and tried to get out. "Oh, I so wish that I can use my powers now." She uses the keyblade to free herself from the wall and sees Brady smiling. "Note to self never throw a keyblade at someone who has one himself." Sarita jumps into the air and swings her keyblade at Brady. Brady ducks from the swing and trips her with his keyblade. He made a small tornado with his keyblade and threw it at her. "Oh that is so not fair."

"It's fair if it is part of the keyblade's powers." Brady watched the tornado trap her into the wall again but further than last time. David threw his keyblade at Danny. Danny was about to grab it, but David called it back to him and swung the keyblade hitting Danny in the head knocking him out cold.

"You should have seen that coming." David jumped to grab the ball but his hand was hit by a keyblade from Brady. "Should have seen that one coming." David landed in front of Brady and smiled.

"Give it up Minata. I will win this time." Elana said throwing her keyblade then calling it back. She swings her keyblade at Minata only to find Minata's keyblade hitting her in the side making her lose her concentration. Elana hit the wall face first and sighed. "You are making it hard for me to win." Brady was flung back and landed flat on top of Elana squishing her into the wall for good.

"Thanks Brady." Minata said pointing her keyblade at her. "It was nice having you in this game but..." Brady tripped Minata with his keyblade then threw it at David again. David jumped to dodge the throw. Brady brought out his hand and called his keyblade to come back to him.

"You're learning well Brady, but do you know this move?" David jumped into the air and made a big ice crystal appear.

"Oh man not now." Minata said jumping off the ground and tried to find a place to hide. Brady used his keyblade and shot tornados at the icicle. The icicle grew and shot icicles out at Brady and Minata.

"Oh man, this is bad." Brady tried to block every icicle coming at him. One icicle ripped his pants right off him showing his boxers. "This is embarrassing." Brady saw Minata was out cold because some icicles had got her stuck to the wall and one was a ball of ice that hit her in the head.

"I'm actually surprised you survived that. I am also surprised that you didn't go with your pants." Brady looked down and tried not to look embarrassed.

"I am known for being accident prone and stupid. I also have to say that Boomer is exactly the same. Plus these are his boxers." Brady grabbed his keyblade into both of his hands and jumped at David. David made copies of the keyblade show up and threw them at Brady. Brady's shirt was torn off this time, and he was stuck in his boxers only when he landed on the ground. "Ok you win. I just want my clothes back before other people see me." David jumped and grabbed the water ball.

"There you go." David said as everything went back to normal as like nothing happened.

"You lost your clothes during the fight?" Sarita asked raising an eyebrow.

"You need tighter clothes." Danny said smiling.

"Hey, it is not my fault that these clothes are a little loose. Plus do not tell Boomer that I am wearing his boxers." Brady said quietly to them.

"The only people in here that have telepathic abilities are Elana, Danny, and David. So in a way they could blackmail you." Sarita said smiling.

"It doesn't really matter anyway. He's probably wearing mine anyway." Brady smiled at the thought.

"What are we going to do next?" Elana asked wanting to avoid the thought that was entering Brady's brain.

"Wait I've been given something from Clockwork." A card flashed in his hand. He looked at the card and sighed, "It seems that some of the ghosts have found a way to your island." David pointed at Brady. "It looks like practice after school is canceled, and the islanders are about to meet some new fighters with keyblades."

"How bad is it?" Minata asked walking up to him.

"If we have to end practice early then it has to be bad." Danny said crossing his arms. The bell rang for school to be over. "We don't have much time, do we?"

"Time for us to be going." David said then made a portal. "Let's find the ghosts and show what we are made of." The six walk through the portal and find themselves on the island.

Meanwhile Lanny was eating a bagel when he saw a group of ghosts floating in front of him. "I don't know if this is good or bad. I better run anyway." Lanny ran for his life and hid behind Mason.

"Why are you hiding Lanny?" Mason asked looking behind him.

"I'm running from some ghosts that I saw." Lanny saw them coming and screamed for his life. He ran away from the ghosts leaving Mason alone.

"Why must ghosts attack while the kings are away?" Mason asked himself. Then rethought what he said. "On second thought this is actually good news that they are not here because something bad will happen if they were here." Then Boomer came walking out the front doors with an apple in his hands.

"Hey Mason, how are you doing?" Boomer asked then stopped. "Oh man why does there have to be ghosts now?" Boomer screamed and ran back into the castle.

"Hey ghosts!" A voice said coming out of the bushes and onto the rocks with five other people. "You forgot who can beat you guys while we are in town. With a new member on the team you guys are now toast."

Mason looked at the group of six and recognized one of them. "King Brady what are you doing with those people? Let the experts take care of this." Mason walked back a bit and tried to find a way through the ghosts but saw no way past them. "Run your majesty."

"Sorry Mason. I'm not going anywhere." Brady and the others hit their medallions and out came their keyblades. Mason only ran inside not realizing what Brady just did. "I think that you ghosts chose the wrong island to mess with." The ghosts smile, and the two groups charged at each other.

Danny jumped and hit a ghost in the back with his elbow and blocked an attack by another ghost. David smiles when two ghosts come at him. He puts his keyblades away and jumped into the air. He smashed the ghosts' heads together and landed on the ground. Sarita got surrounded by four ghosts which made her smile. She put up her keyblade and made arrows appear above the ghosts, and the arrows fell straight down and destroyed the ghosts. "I'm too good."

Brady jumps as two ghosts charge at him from both sides. He kicks their head together and watches them fall. Danny brought out a Fenton Thermos and smiled. The blue light came out and sucked all the ghosts into it. Everyone turned to Elana who had her keyblade stuck in a tree. "You can just call for it to come out." Danny said crossing his arms.

"Hey when you are under stress, you'll forget things too." Elana said letting go of her keyblade then made it reappear in her hand. "I guess that it is time to make everyone forget what happened?"

"Yes, I have some business to attend to after everything turns to normal." David said making a bright light appear hitting everyone that was in the area except the halfas. David makes a portal while the people are distracted and went into the portal before any of his teammates could react.

"He never tells us where he is going when it comes to business." Minata said crossing her arms.

Sarita put her hand on Minata's shoulder. "He'll tell us when the time is right. You know that more than anyone else here." The team had made their keyblades return back into their necklaces, and they walked over to the beach. The team sat down on the sand and put their backs against some rocks.

"You guys know that I'm king here, but what you guys don't know is that it can get boring when it comes to things that are not worth being around for." Brady said looking at the sunset with everyone.

"You're talking about things like ceremonies that are just completely pointless." Sarita said leaning back onto the rock.

"There has to be more things more pointless then ceremonies." Danny said smiling.

"I can go on forever. The most things that are stupid and boring are rituals and meeting people from other islands that are completely different from the rest of us." Brady shivered at the thought.

"I'm guessing you saw some people with three eyes." Minata said smiling when Brady shivered again. Everyone chuckled when he shivered.

"Relax man; it's not like that we have three eyes." Danny said making Brady shiver even more. "Well enough of that for now anyway."

Minata looked at the sky and sighed, "Why are you always keeping stuff from me David?"

David was flying through the ghost zone and stopped in Clockwork's tower. He looked at the keyhole in front of him and sighed, "I have to meet them today, and my team will have to follow as well when the time is right." David pointed his keyblade at the hole and made his keyblade shine. The key's light went into the keyhole and opened up a door for him. He walked through the door, and it closed behind him.

"Well guys, I don't know about you, but I am going to bed now. I'll see you guys at the academy tomorrow." Brady said then walked off to his room in the castle. Danny made a portal then walked through it.

"See ya later." Elana said then walked through the portal with everyone else.

The next day everyone was at the academy for breakfast. Danny and Codiak were sharing each others food. "You two are full of it." Dani said then ate a sausage in one bite.

"You like using your powers to eat fast so don't judge us." Danny said drinking some water. David came floating up to the table with Minata, and they sat down.

"The team has somewhere to go today, and we won't be back for a while when we leave. You guys don't need to bring anything except the weapons that you were given." David said eating some French toast.

"When do we leave?" Brady asked him.

David lifted his head, "We leave right after breakfast." Minata left the table and told Sarita and Elana. After breakfast the team went to Clockwork's tower. The next thing they knew is that this had changed their lives since.

**There is continuation on the story. I just like having some fun messing with people's minds.**


End file.
